Fan Service(s)
by Syiera Aquila1
Summary: Maknae Grup Idol X Penyanyi Solo (check) Maknae Grup Idol X Leader Grup Idol (check) Maknae Grup Idol X Aktor Terkenal (check) Hanya cerita ringan berisi fanservice dari para selebritis untuk para fans CP. BOYSLOVE warning! #MonthlyFFA #9rupidol
1. Chapter 1

Suara nyanyian disertai iringan musik memenuhi ruangan khusus itu. Beberapa wajah yang sering muncul di depan layar televisi terlihat tengah fokus dengan lembaran kertas di tangan dan musik yang ada. Di sudut lain, terlihat beberapa remaja sibuk dengan gerakan tari mereka. Dan di sudut lainnya, sekelompok pemuda terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan apapun yang ada di layar ponsel pintar mereka.

_Clap_!

Suara tepuk tangan itu seakan menjadi kode yang membuat semua pihak menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Ruangan yang semula bising itu otomatis menjadi hening tanpa satupun suara. Dan, si pelaku yang menghentikan keramaian itu tersenyum puas ketika semua perhatian fokus pada dirinya.

"Kalian semua tahu kalau dalam satu minggu, Hogwarts Academy akan mempromosikan para grup idol baru, saya harap kalian semua sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi pada grup kalian. Saya tidak bisa menjamin bahwa kalian semua akan diluluskan para juri, tetapi saya bisa memastikan bahwa kalian sudah siap untuk maju ke langkah selanjutnya. Dan sebagai mentor kalian, saya merasa bangga bisa melatih kalian semua dalam 6 bulan ini," ucap pria yang terlihat masih berumur 25 tahun-an itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Remus, apakah... apakah kalau nanti kami tidak lulus, kami akan... akan..." satu suara gemetar terdengar memecah keheningan.

Remus Lupin, sang koreografer utama Hogwarts Academy, mentor dari 4 grup idol baru, dan salah satu anggota dari grup idol legendaris, The Marauders, tersenyum kecil. "Jangan khawatir Neville, meskipun nanti kalian tidak diluluskan oleh para juri, kalian masih berkesempatan untuk debut di tahun depan. Dan percayalah, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat impian debut kalian tergapai," ucapnya lembut.

Neville Longbottom, salah satu anggota grup idol Red Gryff, menghembuskan nafas lega dan menatap 4 anggota grup lainnya Red Gryff lainnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Remus benar, Nev. Dan sebelum memikirkan apakah juri akan meloloskan kita atau tidak, alangkah baiknya jika kau percaya pada dirimu sendiri lebih dahulu. Aku optimis, sangat optimis, bahwa kita akan menjadi salah satu grup yang debut dalam bulan ini!" satu-satunya pemuda yang berambut merah di antara 5 orang itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Yang dalan waktu singkat, di amini oleh anggota Red Gryff lainnya.

Dalam waktu singkat, 25 pemuda berumur 15 sampai 18 tahunan yang terbagi dalam 4 grup itu otomatis berkelompok dan sibuk berbincang dengan anggita grup mereka.

~DraRry~

Hogwarts Academy adalah salah satu sekolah yang didirikan untuk para selebritis dan calon selebritis. Di dalamnya terdapat berbagai jurusan yang bisa dimasuki oleh para aktor dan aktris yang berhubungan dengan profesi mereka sebagai _public figure. _

Hogwarts Academy terbagi dalam 4 bangunan utama. Pertama ada Hufflepuff yang lebih ditujukan pada pribadi-pribadi yang merupakan calon manajer dari para selebritis. Kemudian ada Ravenclaw, yang mengkhususkan pada dunia akting. Di dalamnya, tidak hanya berhubungan dengan pelatihan akting, tetapi juga berhubungan dengan pekerjaan di belakang layar, seperti produser, penulis naskah, kameramen, serta staf yang pastinya berhubungan langsung dengan proses akting. Berikutnya terdapat Slytherin. Disini lebih ditujukan untuk para penyanyi solo. Mereka melatih vokal dan berlatih instrumen musik disini. Dan, seperti yang sudah disebutkan, khusus penyanyi solo. Dan yang terakhir adalah Gryffindor. Ditujukan untuk para grup idol dan band. Tempat yang pas bagi mereka yang senang berkelompok dan senang musik. Karena bukan hanya diajarkan melatih vokal dan alat musik, mereka juga diajarkan untuk membaur dengan kelompok mereka.

Sejak pertama kali dibangun, Hogwarts Academy bisa dikatakan selalu menciptakan sosok yang dipuja oleh publik dalam bidang hiburan. Dan tidak hanya terkenal di lokal, para selebritis itu juga terkenal sampai ke luar negeri.

Sebut saja salah satunya adalah The Marauders. Grup idol yang diciptakan 20 tahun lalu, pentolan dari Gryffindor (karena mereka grup idol), terdiri dari 3 pria berbakat yang selama 20 tahun ada, berhasil menyabet berbagai gelar penghargaan. Mereka terdiri dari James Potter atau lebih dikenal sebagai Prongs, Sirius Black atau Padfoot, dan Remus Lupin atau Moony.

Meskipun saat ini, The Marauders tidaklah sering tampil di depan publik, para anggotanya masih cukup aktif dalam dunia tersebut.

Remus Lupin, seperti yang telah diketahui menjadi mentor untuk para juniornya di Gryffindor.

Sirius Black, menjadi salah satu komposer lagu terbaik dan yang paling banyak dipakai oleh para grup idol.

Dan, James Potter, yang menjadi juri berbagai acara pencarian bakat yang berhubungan dengan dunia hiburan (penyanyi maupun penari).

Beralih kembali pada Hogwarts Academy. Akademi itu dibangun bertahun-tahun lalu karena manusia membutuhkan hiburan dalam hidup mereka. Para pendirinya merupakan 4 sahabat yang merupakan tokoh legendaris dalam dunia hiburan. Yaitu Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin dan Godric Gryffindor.

Dikarenakan semakin berkembangnya teknologi dan semakin bertambahnya umat manusia yang membutuhkan hiburan dalam hidup mereka, Hogwarts Academy ditarik pemerintah setempat untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka. Akademi yang semula berdiri sendiri itupun mulai membuka diri pada publik dan mendapatkan banyak sponsor.

Jadi, bukan hal yang aneh jika banyaknya beasiswa yang diberikan pada manusia-manusia berprestasi yang bersekolah di akademi tersebut.

Dan, kembali pada grup idol baru yang dalam waktu satu minggu akan ditentukan takdir mereka. 25 remaja belasan tahun, dengan umur rata-rata 17-an, yang terbagi dalam 4 grup.

Red Gryff yang pernah di _mention_ diatas. Terdiri atas 5 remaja berbakat. Neville Longbottom, yang meskipun terlihat _timid_ dan malu-malu merupakan _main rapper_ sekaligus _lead dancer_ dalam grup tersebut. Ronald Weasley, si rambut merah yang merupakan _main dancer_ dan juga _sub vocal_ grup. Cedric Diggory, yang lebih tua satu tahun daripada anggota lainnya, yang menjadi _leader _dan _lead vocal_ grup. Kemudian ada Seamus Finnigan, yang merupakan _main vocal _dan _sub rapper_ grup. Dan terakhir anggota paling muda, yaitu Harry Potter yang merupakan _visual_ grup dan sekaligus _lead rapper_ grup.

Selanjutnya, ada The Choir yang terdiri dari 10 anggota. Oliver Wood sebagai _leader, _Lee Jordan sebagai _lead rapper, _Dean Thomas sebagai _main rapper, _Cormac McLaggen sebagai _sub rapper_, Fred Weasley sebagai _lead dancer, _George Weasley sebagai _main dancer_, Anthony Goldstein sebagai _lead vocal, _Roger Davies sebagai _main vocal, _Michael Corner sebagai _sub vocal_ dan terakhir ada Stewart Ackerley yang merupakan _visual_ grup.

Kemudian ada Red Moons, grup idol yang terbentuk atas 6 anggota, Terry Boot sebagai _leader_ dan _main vocal, _Ritchie Coote sebagai _main dancer _dan _lead vocal, _Marcus Belby sebagai _lead dancer _dan sub vocal, Justin Finch-Fletchey sebagai _lead rapper, _Ernie Macmillan sebagai _main rapper_, dan Andrew Kirke sebagai _sub rapper_ dan _visual_ grup.

Terakhir, ada Dark Diamond yang terdiri atas 4 anggota grup, Blaise Zabini sebagai _leader, lead vocal _dan _main dancer, _Theodore Nott sebagai _main vocal _dan _lead dancer, _Gregory Goyle sebagai _lead rapper _dan _sub vocal, _dan Vincent Crabbe sebagai _main rapper_.

Beralih ke Slytherin, tempat dimana para penyanyi solo dan pemain musik solo di ciptakan. Karena dalam satu minggu, akademi tidak hanya akan meluluskan para grup idol, tetapi juga para penyanyi solo.

Ada beberapa nama terkenal di Slytherin yang menurut rumor pasti akan debut di acara nanti.

Diantaranya, Draco Malfoy, penyanyi solo dengan kemampuan bermain gitar dan piano. Mendapatkan gelar Prince of Slytherin karena kemampuan dan ketampanannya di Slytherin.

Lalu ada Victor Krum, seorang violinist yang telah berkecimpung di dunia musik jauh sebelum dia memasuki akademi.

Kemudian Percy Weasley, _another_ Weasley yang terlibat dalam dunia musik, yang merupakan penyanyi juga pencipta lagu dan bermain gitar.

Dan ada banyak lagi nama yang tidak akan sempat disebutkan satu persatu, namun mungkin akan di _mention_ di episode mendatang.

Selanjutnya, beralih pada Ravenclaw. Dalam dunia akting, mereka tidak bisa dikatakan aktris atau aktor jika mereka hanya bisa bermain peran. Karena itulah, banyak sekali artis ternama lulusan Hogwarts Academy yang berhasil meraih penghargaan dari berbagai award.

Dan yang paling terkenal diantara mereka yaitu Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Selain karena wajahnya yang bisa meluluhkan para wanita maupun pria, kemampuan aktingnya yang luar biasa juga menjadi senjata utamanya. Selain itu, karena sering berperan sebagai antagonis dalam setiap film yang ia mainkan, Thomas Marvolo Riddle mendapatkan gelar The Dark Prince.

Dan, untuk detailnya? Akan terbuka seiring berjalannya cerita~

~DraRry~

Didedikasikan untuk #MonthlyFFA #9rupidol

Erm- review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : _do i still need this when everyone know harry Potter isn't mine?__Oh, but the story is mine!_

~DraRry~

Para penonton yang berjumlah 250 orang terlihat memasuki studio dengan wajah penuh semangat. Mereka adalah manusia-manusia yang tertarik dengan dunia hiburan dan akan menonton pertunjukan dari 4 grup idol Gryffindor, 5 penyanyi solo Slytherin dan persembahan spesial dari aktor Ravenclaw.

Satu minggu lalu, pengumuman bahwa akan ada beberapa grup idol baru yang akan debut disebarkan secara luas oleh Hogwarts Academy. Untuk menarik minat publik, selain para grup idol yang akan debut, beberapa penyanyi solo dari Slytherin juga diundang untuk memeriahkan acara. Dan, setelah proses negoisasi yang cukup melelahkan, Thomas Marvolo Riddle juga berhasil diundang untuk mementaskan suatu cerita sebagai penutup acara yang akan berlangsung selama 3 jam itu.

Seperti yang telah diketahui, grup idol yang akan memperebutkan posisi terbaik agar bisa debut adalah Red Gryff, The Choir, Red Moons dan Dark Diamonds. 4 grup tersebut merupakan grup idol terbaru yang sebenarnya sudah dipastikan debut minggu ini, namun pihak agensi memutuskan untuk menciptakan event baru dan membuat 4 grup tersebut memperlihatkan kemampuan terbaik mereka agar bisa debut.

Selain itu, tujuan event tersebut juga adalah untuk mengakrabkan para selebritis yang berada dalam asuhan Hogwarts Academy. Tidak peduli sesama grup idol, dengan para penyanyi, para aktor, maupun dengan calon-calon manajer mereka nantinya.

Lebih lanjut lagi, event ini juga diciptakan untuk para penggemar _boyslove_ agar mereka bisa berfantasi terhadap puluhan remaja yang ada di grup-grup idol tersebut. Karena, selain telah legalnya hubungan sesama jenis di negara ini, masih banyak pasangan yang belum _coming out_ dan memilih bersembunyi. Dengan adanya program CP ini, diharapkan nantinya mereka akan memiliki keberanian dan didukung oleh keluarga mereka.

Mengapa memilih idol grup atau selebritis lainnya? Karena mereka adalah _public figure_, yang secara tidak langsung merupakan sosok yang sering diikuti oleh para _fans_.

~DraRry~

Harry Potter, remaja 15 tahun, tinggi 160 cm, berambut hitam tebal dengan gaya berantakan, berpipi _chubby_ dan mempunyai sepasang iris emerald yang memikat. Anggota paling muda dari Red Gryff atau biasa disebut _maknae_ grup. Anggota yang paling aktif ketika disuruh menari, namun selalu memilih bersembunyi dibalik teman-temannya ketika diwawancarai.

Dari semua alasan yang ada untuk diciptakannya program debut para pemula Gryffindor, Albus Dumbledore, sang CEO Hogwarts Academy memilih Harry Potter sebagai alasannya. Dan karena itu pulalah, diundangnya Prince of Slytherin dan The Dark Prince untuk mengikuti program tersebut.

Albus juga sudah memutuskan bahwa nanti akan 'tercipta' moment-moment tertentu, dimama Harry Potter akan 'berhubungan' dengan leadernya, Cedric Diggory, dengan si Pangeran Slytherin, Draco Malfoy dan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan, Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

Namun moment seperti apa yang akan tercipta? Albus menyerahkan semuanya pada kemampuan akting 4 pemuda tampan itu.

Sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan dan _twinkle_ di matanya, Albus memasuki studio tempat acara akan segera dimulai.

~DraRry~

Harry menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Pipi chubbynya terlihat memerah, entah karena rasa gugupnya, atau memang karena suhu yang cukup tinggi di ruangan ganti Red Gryff tersebut.

Seorang kameraman dengan setia mengabadikan setiap moment yang ada. Dan itulah alasan lain mengapa Harry terlihat seringkali menghembuskan nafasnya.

Harry sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang pemalu, hanya saja, Harry sering tidak nyaman dengan perhatian berlebih yang diberikan kepadanya. Banyaknya kamera yang menyorotinya dan banyaknya mata yang terfokus padanya, Harry sangat tidak nyaman dengan itu. Karena itulah, Harry bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Cedric ataupun tubuh Ron. Karena mereka lebih tinggi darinya. Jadi, bukan hal yang aneh jika nanti di layar akan sering terlihat Harry bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Harry, sini," panggilan khas Leadernya itu membuat Harry mendongak dari aksi melamunnya dan menatap Cedric yang berada di ujung ruangan.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, Harry langsung menghampiri Cedric dengan wajah polos, "ya?" tanyanya.

Cedric menepuk kursi disebelahnya, mengode Harry untuk duduk disampingnya.

Dengan patuhnya, Harry duduk dan kembali menatap Cedric bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Cedric tidak menjawab, melainkan memasangkan sebelah _earphone_ yang semula di telinga kirinya ke telinga kanan Harry.

Harry mengerjap dan menatap Cedric dengan wajah _blank_.

Cedric menaikkan alisnya, seakan bertanya, "bagaimana lagunya?"

Tersenyum paham, Harry mengangguk dan membuat simbol ok dengan tangan kirinya pada Cedric. Membuat _leader_ Red Gryff itu memasang senyum puas dan bangga.

Kemudian, Cedric menggerakkan bibirnya, mengikuti lagu yang dia dengar, namun dengan gerakan kekanakan. Membuat Harry yang melihatnya mau tak mau tertawa geli.

Aksi kecil mereka itupun terekam dengan manis oleh sang kameraman yang sedari tadi memang menyorot pasangan _leader _dan _maknae_ itu.

~DraRryCedRry~

"Oke~ kita sudah menyaksikan penampilan _dark and mysterious _dari Dark Diamonds, selanjutnya kita akan menyaksikan penampilan dari grup penutup kita, yaitu~ Red Gryff~" seruan semangat MC langsung disambut teriakan antusias penonton.

Meskipun 4 grup idol itu baru akan memulai debut mereka, pihak akademi telah menyebarluaskan potongan-potongan video berisi latihan dan momen-momen indah para anggita grup. Jadi bukan hal aneh jika para penonton sangat antusias menyaksikan penampilan lengkap dari idola baru mereka.

Panggung yang semula terang itu langsung gelap dan terdengar alunan musik yang bertempo cukup lambat. Tak lama, lampu sorot hidup dan menyoroti 5 anggota Red Gryff satu-persatu. Berurutan dari sang _maknae_ sampai pada _leader_.

Suara teriakan semangat dari para penonton seakan menjadi kode bagi kelima remaja itu untuk memulai lagu dan tari mereka. Dan, dalam 5 detik, tempo musik yang semula lambat langsung berubah cepat dan diiringi suara merdu Neville, diikuti oleh yang lainnya sesuai pembagian mereka.

Dan, tentu saja dihiasi dengan teriakan penuh semangat dari para penonton yang ada.

Ketika mereka tiba di tengah-tengah lagu, musik yang semula kencang itu kembali melambat, dan lampu-lampu yang ada di panggung mati total.

Seketika penonton juga terdiam, menanti dengan penuh penasaran.

"_Because you call it love~" _suara merdu Harry terdengar bersamaan dengan lampu sorot berwarna hijau menyinarinya.

"_Because you say it love~_" sambung Cedric yang berada 2 langkah dari Harry. Lampu sorot merah menyinari dirinya. Dan Cedric melangkah menuju Harry, tangannya memegang pinggang Harry erat dan mengajaknya berputar ke tengah panggung.

_"Because we know it is called.." _Ronald, Neville dan Seamus bergerak kompak dari 3 arah yang berbeda menuju posisi Cedric dan Harry.

"_it is called... Loooooooooove~" _tutup mereka kompak sambil mengenggam erat tangan orang yang ada di sisi mereka.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, lampu panggung mati, namun kali ini dalam waktu singkat langsung hidup dan diiringi ledakan konfeti yang menghujani tubuh para anggota Red Gryff. Menandakan lagu sudah selesai, dan aksi keren lika remaja itu telah usai.

"KYAAAAAA~~~~" teriakan semangat para penonton langsung menciptakan senyuman manis para remaja itu.

Mereka saling pandang lalu membungkuk, mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih mereka dan kemudian berpelukan haru.

Sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu penampilan penutup dari penyanyi Draco Malfoy dan aksi teater dari Thomas Marvolo.

~DraRry~

Didedikasikan untuk #MonthlyFFA #9rupidol 2019.


End file.
